


He Wasn't Alone Out There

by Simsplayer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF, Character Death, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Game of Thrones spoilers, Gen, Sansa is a warg, warg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simsplayer/pseuds/Simsplayer
Summary: Sansa's warging ability is activated during the battle beyond the wall when Jon is in danger.





	He Wasn't Alone Out There

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to play with Sansa's warging ability. Since it hasn't really been activated I chose a similar way that Jon's was through Bran.

She could feel it in her bones while she laid in bed, fitfully trying to find a _semblance_ of sleep while at the Wall. They hadn't heard anything from Jon or the group since Gendry had returned with the urgent message to send for Daenerys and her dragons. All she dreamed of was her brother standing in the cold, **desperate** and **yearning** for warmth of any sort. 

A day past and she watched Daenerys and her dragons fly over the Wall. “Bring them  _home_ ,” she breathed the prayer, watching them disappear into the distance. 

That night, she dreamed of  _**Bran’s** _ face in a weirwood before being  _pulled_ in herself and sent flying into the North beyond the wall. There she found Drogon had landed on the rock in the middle of the lake, breathing  _**fire** _ over Jon’s head at the Others. It was as if she could feel the heat on her own skin, looking at it through another’s eyes. _“Get on the dragon, Jon.”_ Her voice echoed in her own ears. _“Come home.”_ As if hearing her, he turned and went towards Daenerys, hand reaching to be pulled up. The feeling of relief washed over her…until it was  _retched away_ . Jon had heard his comrades in need of help and went to them. It made her angry, she swore she her herself  _scream_ at him in the dream. 

But that wasn't it. Her field of view turned from Jon to the golden dragon, Viserion, falling from the sky.  **"No--!”** It wasn't possible. The dragon fell, crashing into the frozen lake as blood and fire rained down. Drogon and Rhaegal echoed her cry. Using every ounce of her will, she turned back to Jon, screaming for him to leave. He was  _deaf_ to her cries, fighting his way through Others as if he would reach the Night King. Why? Why did her brother _not_ _**listen** _ to her? Why did he have to be a  **hero** like  _Father_ and  _Robb_ ? Why didn't he  _**learn** _ ?

It wasn't long before Jon called for them to leave as he fought off wight after wight. Sansa just watched in silent  _horror_ as her brother was overwhelmed and  **plunged** into icy water while Drogon flew higher. She didn't go with the dragon. Instead, she landed by the  _jagged_ hole and peered down into the water. “ _Come back_ ,” she choked. Longclaw rested next to her, ruby eyes dull as if asleep. “ _Come back! You **promised**_ !” 

That's when her view changed again. Instead of being on the ice next to her brother’s sword, she was moving towards it. Without warning, Jon broke through the surface. Her body jumped, her feet sliding on the ice and her tail  _lashed_ behind her but she lowered her head and continued towards him despite the  _** fear ** _ coursing through her. “ _Jon, get up_.” Breath made a white cloud in front of her eyes as she  **_nudged_ ** Jon with her nose. “ _Get up_ . You have to come home.” Again as if he heard her, he struggled but got up, the water already  freezing on his body. Her long body twisted, turning to make it easier for him to get on her back while her nostrils flared. The wights noticed he hadn't stayed in the water. A  _**whicker** _ left her, nudging Jon’s side with her nose, shuddering at the cold. Once she could feel the weight of him on her back, she ran. 

Hooves skittered on the  _ice_ for a moment, but her hind legs pushed off the rock and up the hill. _‘We’re going to make it. You’re going home.’_ Sansa wanted to comfort him, but she pushed into a hard gallop towards Eastwatch.

Sansa’s eyes  _flew_ open as she  **flung** the furs off her bed, dressed, and found Davos tending to Gendry. “We need to prepare supplies for Jon.” The Onion Knight only stared at her,  _confused_ , “He’ll need our help or he’ll freeze to death.” It was only a dream that she’s had, but it felt so real. What if she was  _craven?_ Dreaming to be the horse that was conveniently there to pull her brother from  _** certain death? ** _ It must be silly, but yet it  _had_ happened hadn't it? 

_**‘When snows fall and white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.’**_ Jon hadn't been  _**alone** _ out there. She’d been  _with_ him and she’d be waiting for the horn to blow so she could be with him again. 


End file.
